


Piano Lessons

by alittlepinkvial



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepinkvial/pseuds/alittlepinkvial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is Emma's piano teacher. What happens when she starts mixing business with pleasure? This is a prompt from WoS. Rated M. Swan Queen, duh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Lessons

Emma never wanted to learn how to play the piano. It was something her foster mother had forced upon all of the kids who lived there. The woman always said that if she couldn’t keep a _quiet_ house, she could at least try to keep a house of “eloquent musical qualities”. Emma had always rolled her eyes at that. She took solace is knowing that she’d only have to deal with her foster mother’s orders for another year before she left for college or whatever her next step was.

 

Emma went through three teachers before this new one. Each one would get frustrated with her and quit. Emma didn’t seem to mind because she was never interested in playing anyway. It was a relief, actually. She thought that after three different attempts at schooling her in the “fine art of tickling the ivories”, as her foster mother had said, she would be done trying.

 

After setting her bags in the foyer one day after school, Emma heard a beautifully harmonious sound coming from the living room. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow towards the living room before taking off her coat. She expected to possibly see one of the kids playing the piano. Then, she remembered that the kids don’t even get out of daycare until five. But she was caught off guard by who she _did_ find.

 

Sitting on the bench, back facing Emma, sat a slender woman with short shoulder length brown hair. It was the same shade of dark chocolate, which made Emma absentmindedly lick her lips.

 

Emma watched as the woman’s long nimble fingers danced so effortlessly over the keys, puling from the piano notes and euphonious sounds that Emma could only _imagine_ making herself.

 

Emma stood in the threshold of the living space, letting her eyes take in the full view of the woman not yet aware of her presence.

 

Slowly, Emma began walking towards the baby grand. Its black smooth surface shined against the light coming in from the curtained windows. As she got closer, the sounds got softer, as if the woman was playing at a lower volume in order to hear her footsteps. It was clear to Emma that her presence had been known when the woman sitting on the bench stopped playing, and turned to face her.

 

 

Emma tried not to visibly gasp at the beauty of the woman before her. It was almost overwhelming. Emma took in the way the woman’s hair flared effortlessly at her shoulders and her eyes seemed to smile before her lips did.

 

A teasing smile formed on the woman’s lips as she stood from the bench. Emma was so transfixed on the woman’s eyes that she almost didn’t notice there was a hand outstretched in front of hers to shake.

 

“Hello, you must be Emma.” The woman said. Emma’s eyes shifted momentarily to the woman’s rose-colored lips.

 

“Yes,” Emma nodded. “And you are…?” Emma shifted nervously in her hightops, noticing that her hand was still in the other woman’s.

 

“Regina,” There was that smile again. “Regina Mills. I’m your new piano instructor.” Regina released Emma’s hand gently.

 

“Oh,” Emma eyed the piano. “Well, you’re really good.” She felt her own nervousness cause a quake in her voice.

 

“Thank you,” Regina said, her smile reaching her eyes. “One day, you’ll be able to play exactly what I did. One day, very soon.” Emma had to chuckle at Regina’s optimism.

 

Emma glanced down at the piano again and let the tips of her fingers run over a few of the keys, eliciting the softest sounds from it. “One thing that you should know about me is that I actually don’t like the piano.”

 

“At all?” Regina asked, an amused eyebrow lifted.

 

“Afraid not.” Emma shrugged her shoulders, unable to ignore Regina’s proximity, and she wasn’t even that close to her.

 

“Well,” Regina replied, running her fingers down the keys in a delicate glissando. Emma quickly retracted her own hand before Regina’s could meet it. “I’m here to try to change that.” Emma’s ears hummed deliciously at the light notes coming from the instrument as Regina continued to play the gentle glissando. For such a simple trick, it left Emma slightly entranced.

 

“Alright,” Emma walked around the other side of the piano, feeling Regina’s eyes on her the entire time. She sat down on the bench and turned to face Regina, a mischievous grin on her face. “I’ll give you a chance.”

 

Regina chuckled, and to Emma’s surprise, slid onto the bench right next to her. Regina reached out to open the lessons book resting against the music rack.

 

“Okay, we’re going to start with what you were working on with your last instructor.” As Regina flipped through the pages, Emma bit her lip nervously. She _really_ wasn’t good at playing. At all. “Ah, _Für Elise._ This is the first Beethoven piece I ever learned.”

 

Emma gulped. “I never learned it. Well, I never got passed the first note...” Her voice trailed off as she remembered the last “lesson” she had with Ms. Wrightger. Emma scrunched up her face as she recalled the putrid smell that woman called perfume. Regina glanced at her, wearing a charmed smile.

 

“Well, here’s your chance. Trust me, it’s easy once you get the hang of it.” Regina chuckled lightly at the almost frightened expression on Emma’s face. “What’s wrong?”

 

“You have to use both hands at the same time, right?” Emma asked.

 

At this, Regina laughed out loud. Immediately, Emma could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as embarrassment took over her features. She knew this was a stupid idea. Emma moved to stand up from the bench but stopped when she felt Regina’s gentle hand around her wrist.

 

“No, no,” Regina settled her laugh down to a soft giggle. “I’m not laughing _at_ you, Emma. I just, well, it’s a funny question.” Emma wasn’t buying it. She turned to move away again but Regina’s hand didn’t loosen from around her wrist. She looked back down at the brunette in front of her. “I asked my piano teacher the _same_ exact thing when I was learning. Playing with two hands is tough at first, but it gets easier. Soon you won’t even have to think about it.”

 

Emma gave her a half smile and Regina released her wrist. Emma immediately missed the feeling. Regina set both of her hands on the piano keys.

 

“Here, come sit.” Emma did as she was told and sat back down. Then, Regina’s fingers began dancing over the keys.

 

Mesmerized, Emma watched Regina’s fingers move and bend to stroke the keys at just the right pressure and tempo. She closed her eyes as she listened to Regina play the familiar tune. When she opened them again, to her amazement, she saw that Regina’s eyes were closed as well. She was getting lost in the sounds she was making. Emma allowed herself to get adrift in watching Regina. After the arrangement was complete, Regina opened her eyes slowly, immediately glancing over at Emma who hadn’t taken her eyes off the other woman for the whole song.

 

“How…” Emma wanted to ask but she didn’t even know how to say it.

 

“Practice.” Regina replied, understanding Emma perfectly. She let her fingers slip off the keys and into her lap. “Now, it’s your turn.”

 

“Alright,” Emma lifted her hands to the keys. After taking in a deep inhale, Emma began to play. The noises that came out of the instrument were jumbled and unsteady as Emma attempted to follow the sheet music. Regina watched patiently as Emma stumbled over the notes. After becoming noticeably frustrated, Emma pulled her hands away.

 

“Good start,” Regina encouraged genuinely. Emma gave her a sheepish side-glance. “Really,” Regina affirmed. “The important thing to remember about this piece is that it’s all about timing,” After resting her hands on the music stand, Regina began tapping the wood in the rhythm that the notes were to be. Emma watched attentively. “Once you learn the proper rhythm, the notes will sound much more fluid.”

 

Emma nodded and began playing again. Each offbeat note and awkward segue caused Emma to wince but only made Regina that much more interested. She had pulled out a notebook and had begun writing a few notes in it when Emma looked over at her.

 

“Studying me?” Emma smirked as she continued to attempt the notes.

 

Regina lifted her eyes to rest on Emma, a little surprised by the younger woman’s almost flirtatious comment. “Of course,” Regina replied smoothly, looking back at the page that she had only scribbled a few words on. “I’m sketching up specific things for us to work on in our next lesson.”

 

“Our _next_ lesson?” Emma tried to sound disinterested. She left her distracted hands to slip off of the keys and onto the edge of the piano.

 

“Yes, I’m afraid our time is up.” Regina replied as she closed her notebook. Emma watched Regina with almost pained eyes as she slid her notebook into her purse.

 

“Oh,” Emma said, beginning to stand up from the bench. “Well, I’ll see you…”

 

“Tomorrow.” Regina finished her statement that was more of a question anyway. That affirmation eased Emma’s anxieties and made her smile a little wider than she had expected to.

 

With a soft smile, Regina said goodbye and left Emma standing there with the familiar feeling of loneliness in her quiet living room.

 

….

 

 

Emma came home earlier from school that day. She decided to skip her last period study hall. Her mind couldn’t focus on anything school related. Her math class, where she usually excelled, was just a jumble of numbers and symbols that day. She barely remembered what the teacher had said about the reading assignment due tomorrow for advanced lit. Every time one of her teachers had begun speaking all Emma could think about was Regina’s amused smile. In gym when the coach had said “If you don’t pay attention to the ball, Swan, it’s going to hit you right in the face,” Emma had put her mitt up but couldn’t help wishing Regina was the one up to bat.

 

It was crazy, even stupid, how much one hour with the woman could affect her. Emma understood infatuation and simple crushes. She figured that her sudden interest in Regina stemmed from nothing more than admiration and maybe a little bit of adoration. It was nothing to bother herself over, Emma had decided. But regardless, she was sitting in her living room, at her piano, staring at the sheet music.

 

“ _Für Elise_ ,” Emma enunciated as she squinted at the notes on the page. “It’s beautiful, as long as I’m not the one playing it.” She chuckled to herself. She rested one elbow on the piano and lazily ran the other hand up and down the keys. Suddenly placed in a trance, Emma began thinking of how Regina played a simple glissando and it made her lean further into the piano. The polished black piano felt cool against her hands. Slowly, Emma began playing the notes to Beethoven’s masterpiece that only required her right hand. Still choppy and offbeat at best, Emma continued to try.

 

“Better already.” Regina’s voice startled Emma out of her trance. The blonde turned around in the bench to see Regina standing there. In more casual attire than the day before, Regina was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a fitted sweater that hung off her curves in a way that made Emma gulp silently. “And you’re even practicing without me.” Regina smiled wide as she sat her bag down next to the piano and fished out her notebook. Emma watched as her short dark hair fell across her face.

 

“I was just waiting...” Emma replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

“Well, I’m glad you did.” Regina found her notebook and sat down next to Emma.

 

“So,” Emma couldn’t help her curiosity as she peaked at the leather bound book in Regina’s hands. “What did you write in there?”  
  
Regina placed the notebook on top of the piano and turned her attention to Emma. She smirked at the younger woman. “Nothing bad, I promise.” Emma nodded, watching the mischievousness in Regina’s eyes. “How was school?” Regina asked suddenly. Emma was slightly taken aback by the question but she answered anyway.

 

“The day was boring,” Emma replied. “But not as bad as usual.” Emma added, thinking about how much of it she had spent thinking about her beautiful young piano teacher. Nervously she ran a hand through her hair.

 

“Oh?” Regina raised a single eyebrow in amused interest. “Is there someone special?” When Emma didn’t respond in words but rather a rosy color in her cheeks, Regina pressed a little further. All in good fun. “A boy, maybe?”

 

Emma closed her eyes lightly and chuckled. Upon opening her eyes again, she locked them onto Regina’s and smirked. “No boy, I assure you.”

 

Regina held Emma’s gaze for just a few seconds longer before remembering what she was here for in the first place. She quickly diverted her eyes back to the sheet music on the piano’s rack.

 

“Alright,” Regina said, flipping to the first page of the arrangement. “Would you like to start off where we finished last time? The first melody shift?” Emma glanced at the sheet music and sighed.

 

After placing her hands on the keys she nodded. “Sure.”

 

….

 

 

Upon entering her condo, Regina Mills kicked off her heels and hung her jacket up. Without even bothering to tend to the flashing light on her voice mail receiver, she threw herself onto the couch in her living room.

 

It felt nice to finally put her legs up and rest. Just as her eyes begin to close, the cell phone still in her pocket started to vibrate. Letting out a huff of air, she dug in out of her pocket and answered. She smiled slightly when she saw who it was.

 

“Hello,” Regina said in an almost sleepy voice.

 

“Regina!” A young woman’s voice came through the receiver.

 

“Yes, Kathryn?” Regina replied, sitting up a little further. She grabbed a throw pillow from the other side of the couch and used it to prop herself up.

 

“Hey, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you!” Kathryn said. “I left a few messages on your home phone. I would have tried your cell sooner but I didn’t know you would still be out.”

 

“I just got home, actually.” Regina replied, trying to find a polite way to end the conversation. She really needed a nap.

 

“Really?” Kathryn sounded almost surprised. “I thought you got out of work at two.”  
  
Regina ran a hand through her hair. “I do, usually. But I’ve been giving this girl piano lessons at three.”

 

“So that’s why I haven’t been hearing much from you the past week or so?” Kathryn guessed. Regina nodded as if Kathryn was sitting beside her.

 

“I’ve been giving her lessons for a little over two weeks now, so that’s probably the reason I’ve been so unreachable lately.” Regina chuckled at herself. “By the time I get home from that I’m so tired that I lay down for a nap, then get up to make myself dinner, then go to bed again. I am really becoming an old maid.”

 

“Never!” Kathryn laughed. “I’m calling actually because I just met this _great_ guy and he has a _friend_ …” Kathryn waited for Regina to fill in the blanks on her own.

 

Regina rolled her eyes as she began to stand up from her couch. “Kathryn, I have told you so many times, _no blind dates_.”

 

“But he’s so handsome, Regina.” Kathryn pushed. “And his work is very similar to what you do!”

 

“Oh, really?” Regina stepped with bare feet into her kitchen. The coolness of the tile against her warm skin made her hiss slightly. “He’s an underappreciated temp at the court house?” Regina asked with a witty bite. She balanced her phone between her cheek and shoulder as she opened her cupboard for a mug.

 

“Well, no, not really.” Kathryn replied. “He’s a cop.”

 

“So _nothing_ like what I do then.” Regina replied dryly.

 

Kathryn’s voice raised again in excitement. “Oh, come on. He’s so worth the try, Regina. I promise. Have I ever steered you wrong before?” Regina pondered this and was about to answer before Kathryn jumped in. “Just think about it, please?” Kathryn began to beg.

 

Regina picked her mug from the cupboard and took her phone back into her hand. She began walking over to her stove to boil some water. Hot cocoa was her favorite pre-dinner nap drink.

 

“Why are you so determined to fix me up with this guy?” Regina asked as she put the pot on.

 

“Because I know he’d be perfect for you,” Kathryn replied but Regina knew there was more to it by her tone.

 

“And?” Regina cocked at eyebrow.

 

“Well, you know. You haven’t been on the dating scene in two years. You need to get back out there, champ.” Kathryn said cheekily. Regina chuckled.

 

Regina looked up at the ceiling, recognizing her imminent defeat. “Alright,” She sighed. “I’ll go out with him, _once_.” She made an effort to make that last word stand out indefinitely.

 

Kathryn squealed for about a two seconds before forcing herself to calm down. “That is _awesome_ to hear.”

 

Regina bent over to select a packet of hot cocoa mix from a drawer. She leaned against the counted as she waited for the pot to squeal as loud as her friend just did. “So, what’s this guy’s name?”

 

“Graham.”

 

….

 

 

Emma groaned as she missed yet another melodic chord change in the song. She stopped playing and buried her face in her hands. “Can we _please_ stop?” She begged Regina, who was sitting next to her. The older woman looked at Emma with patient eyes.

 

“We still have 30 minutes left, so no.” She said gently. “Look, Emma,” Regina placed her hand on Emma’s back which made the blonde take her head out of her hands and look at her. Without thinking about it, Regina began moving her hand in soft circles on Emma’s back. “You’re doing fine.” Emma leaned a little closer to Regina in response to the touch. Regina felt herself being pulled a just an inch closer to Emma as well. She studied the younger woman’s face for just a moment too long. Regina abruptly stopped the gesture initially meant to just be comforting. She pulled her hand back. “You just need to keep trying. We can change the song if you’d like. We can work on that Vivaldi piece for the next half hour.”

 

Emma groaned again, this time throwing her head back and pushing herself off of the bench they were sharing. Regina turned on the bench to face Emma as she watched the younger woman place her hands on her hips.

 

“I’ve been trying to play this piece for over two weeks now, Regina. I don’t think this is working.” A defeated sigh came out of Emma’s mouth and she ran a disgruntled hand through her hair.

 

Regina leaned back against the piano but stayed seated. She crossed one long leg over the other, which didn’t go unnoticed by Emma’s wandering eyes.

 

“I think you just need to be more patient.” Regina replied, trying to remain the voice of reason here.

 

Emma sighed. “Look, I told you that I don’t like piano for a reason. I was never good at it. My foster mother, Ms. VanDecamp, you know her, right?”

 

Regina raised her eyebrows and nodded. She figured this was going to turn into one of Emma’s short lived rants and she was willing to listen so long as it helped Emma calm down and get back to playing.

 

“Of course, you do. Dumb question.” Emma waved her hand away in the air. “Anyway, my foster mother was the one who wanted me to do this. All the other kids know the piano. They’re all amazing; even Tommy, the six year old. A _six_ year old, Regina. And don’t get me started on Elizabeth. Perfect Elizabeth. She’s in a professional ensemble. How does that even happen? And why am I jealous of them? I don’t even _like_ this instrument.” Emma’s hands had landed back on her hips. She let out another frustrated huff of breath. Looking down, she saw Regina watching her with dark eyes that were fixed on her every move. She felt small under Regina’s stare, but somehow incredibly safe as well. “And you,” Emma continued, knowing that Regina was actually listening to her. She was wearing that infamous amused smirk that made Emma sure she was at least entertaining the older woman with her ramblings. “You’re incredible at playing. Regina, Miss. Mills, whatever I’m supposed to be calling you,”

 

“Regina is fine.” Regina interjected smoothly.

 

“Okay then, Regina. I’m just not cut out for piano.” Emma let her shoulders relax. When Regina was sure Emma was finished, Regina pulled the music book from the piano’s tray. Emma watched Regina flip through the pages of the thin book, obviously searching for something specific. When she found it, Regina looked up at Emma with an inviting smile.

 

“Let’s try something else, then.” Regina suggested. Emma scrunched her nose in hesitation. “One more try?” Regina asked her. “Come on, for me?” Emma looked down at Regina, who was wearing such an impossible smile that made Emma want to fall into her arms. Literally, all Emma could think about that day was just _hugging_ the older woman. And when Regina had been rubbing her back for those few seconds just minutes ago, Emma thought she would implode.

 

Emma bit her lower lip and after a few long moments of waiting, Regina finally received a nod of agreement.

 

Regina turned back around in the bench so that her legs were under the piano once more. Emma sat next to her and looked at the sheet music for the first time.

 

“ _Clair de Lune_?” Emma glanced at Regina.

 

“Yea,” Regina urged. “It’s a little slower than _Für Elise_ but just as beautiful.” She smiled even wider when Emma actually put her hands on the keys. “I think you’ll be able to make this one absolutely incredible.” She said genuinely.

 

The first few measures that Emma played were unsteady and rickety; better than her previous attempts at playing but still a little offbeat. The notes were coming out, just not at the right tempo.

 

Regina searched for the right way to describe how the song was supposed to sound. “It’s soft, almost hesitant.” Regina told her as she watched Emma play. Her eyes danced over the concentration etched in Emma’s features. “It’s a waltz, but could also be the melody of the ocean.” At that, Emma stopped playing and shot her a side-glance.

 

Regina’s eyes fell on Emma’s. Without even thinking, the brunette’s tongue darted out to touch her bottom lip for just a second. Then she bit her lower lip in an attempt to disguise what she did. Emma had been watching her lips the whole time, much like she did when Regina was further away. But now she was barely twelve inches from her.

 

“I don’t think I understand what you mean.” Emma said, trying to collect her sanity and return to what she was supposed to be thinking about.

 

Regina glanced at Emma’s hand and then her own. Hesitantly, Regina lifted her hand to the piano. “Here,” She placed her right hand on top of Emma’s left one, making Emma jump back slightly at the contact.

 

Heat rose in Emma again but this time it wasn’t just in her cheeks.

 

Softly, Regina’s hand started to lead Emma’s to press on the keys. They were the same exact notes but to Emma it felt like a completely different song. With Regina’s hand to guide the rhythm, she played through the entire piece. She followed along the best she could and to her surprise, it sounded cohesive. And absolutely beautiful. She was just amazed that she could focus with Regina’s hand literally dancing against her own.

 

Regina watched Emma more than anything as she led the younger woman through the piece. She knew the notes by heart so she could play them with nearly no attention given. When they hit the last note, Regina’s jaw clenched for a moment. The realization of what she had just done swept through her. She waited for Emma’s eyes to fall on her own.

 

Emma turned her head to face Regina, noticing that the woman had not moved her hand yet. Seeing a delicious opportunity, Emma began leaning in closer to Regina.

 

Regina watched under barely hooded eyes as Emma’s face came closer to hers. Both of their hands had yet to move. Emma stilled when she could feel Regina’s breath on her lips. She wanted to test Regina, see if this was something she wanted too. Regina’s eyes were fixed on Emma’s lips. An inch further and she could taste them. She moved to close the space between them but immediately pulled away.

 

Regina took her hand off of Emma’s and stood up from the bench, visibly flustered. The abrupt action caused Emma to jerk back, surprised.

 

“Regina?” Emma’s voice sounded wounded as she watched Regina gather her things quickly. “Regina.” She was sterner that time. Regina threw her bag over her shoulder and refused to look directly at Emma.

 

Emma stood up from the bench and made her way over to the other woman.

 

“Regina, what’s wrong?” Emma asked after placing a soft hand on Regina’s arm.

 

Lightly, Regina shook her off. “Emma, I’m sorry for that, whatever just almost happened. I’m sorry.”

 

“Why?” Emma searched Regina’s eyes, the ones that still hadn’t met her own yet.

 

“This relationship, between you and I, is _professional_. We have to keep it that way.” Regina bit her bottom lip as she focused in on a painting on the wall behind Emma’s head.

 

“Regina, look at me, _please_.” Emma said. Regina’s eyes flickered to her and Emma could immediately see the genuine guilt in them. Emma immediately knew that Regina regretted what had happened. She wanted her to know that there was nothing to be sorry for. “What’s would be so wrong with this?”

 

“I’m your instructor, Emma.” Regina let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in until that moment.  “I’m also twenty six years old.”

 

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m eighteen, so what does it matter? That’s barely an age difference, at all.”

 

Regina looked up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at Emma. “It matters because, well, because it just isn’t right. I’m here to teach you to play the piano, that’s all.”

 

“So you’re saying that this whole time, you haven’t felt _anything_ for me?” Emma pressed. Regina’s eyes begged her to stop.

 

“It doesn’t matter what I feel or don’t, Emma. The fact of the matter is that this isn’t appropriate.” Regina was finding it harder to stand her ground when Emma stepped into her personal space. Once again, she was sharing her air with Emma Swan.

 

“I’ve seen how you watch me, when you write in your book. And that smirk that reaches your eyes; I know it’s not reserved for me, but you sure do it a lot when you’re here.” Regina dropped her sight to the floor almost shamefully. What Emma was saying was true. “Just kiss me once.” Emma suggested. Regina’s head snapped up at that. It was the first time she noticed that Emma was a little taller than her. Emma’s eyes flashed to Regina’s lips. “Then I’ll let it go.”

 

“Emma,” Regina warned but it didn’t matter because before she knew it she was closing the distance between them. Emma’s lips were on hers, soft yet firm. Regina’s arm instinctively wrapped around Emma’s waist, pulling the younger woman closer to her. Her bag fell off her shoulder and to the floor. Regina’s confident lips drew Emma even closer to her. Emma lifted her hands to hold either side of Regina’s jawline as she kissed her with a greater attention.

 

If there was ever a doubt in Emma’s mind of what Regina felt for her, it vanished when she felt the smaller woman hungrily pushing her backwards. When Emma’s behind hit the piano, a clutter of discordant notes rang out. Regina chuckled against Emma’s lips and it left the younger woman to be putty in her hands. When Emma noticed Regina’s fall to her hips, she let Regina guide her to sit on the piano.

 

Regina’s lips trailed from Emma’s mouth to her jaw and settled in the crook between her jawline and neck. Emma hands clenched onto Regina’s shoulders, pulling the older woman closer to her.

 

Emma whimpered when Regina’s fingertips began dancing up her torso. The sound both fueled Regina’s lust and snapped her out of this fantasy she had let herself indulge in.

 

Before Emma knew what had happened, Regina was stepping away from her and collecting her bag from the floor.

 

Emma set her stare on Regina, who returned it with unexpected authority. “I think we understand each other now,” Regina said with a level voice although her breath was slightly labored. “Good day, Miss. Swan.” Emma could’ve sworn that Regina bowed her head, just slightly, before turning to leave.

 

Regina disappeared from Emma’s living room with a shocking poise that left Emma speechless, still sitting on piano keys.

 

When she had managed to steady her breathing and heartbeat again, she ran a bewildered hand through her hair. Her eyebrows furrowed when she thought of what Regina had called her. “ _Miss. Swan_?”

 

….

 

Frustrated, Regina pulled at the little black dress Kathryn had talked her into wearing on her date with Graham. She looked at herself in her mirror, trying to forget Emma’s hands on her neck and shoulders. She kept replaying the whimper over and over in her mind. The sound of Emma just _whimpering_ was enough to set Regina’s fire ablaze. If Regina didn’t pull some self-control out of the thin air like she had, she wouldn’t have been able to stop. And that’s what scared her. It frightened her enough to call Emma, _Miss. Swan._ It was far too professional but Regina had used it in a desperate attempt to regain some authority.

 

Turning around in front of her mirror, Regina observed the way the black dress hugged the curve of her back going to her bottom. The dress stopped a little higher than mid-thigh, leaving little to the imagination. Regina groaned inwardly. A blind date was the _last_ thing she wanted at the moment. She still couldn’t get the taste of Emma’s lips off her tongue, and she wasn’t so sure she even wanted to.

 

Thankfully, it was a Friday and she wouldn’t have to go to Emma’s house for another lesson until Monday. That gave her a weekend to sort out her shit and find a way to tell Emma that she couldn’t teach her anymore. After what had happened, she couldn’t possibly see it being a good idea.

 

Just then, Regina’s phone began to vibrate on her glass end table.

 

Her shoes clicking with each step, Regina walked over to her phone and picked it up.

 

“Hello, Kathryn.” Regina answered. She sat on her bed and laid down on her bed.

 

“Are you wearing the dress?” Kathryn asked.

 

“You mean the inch or so of black material?” Regina raised an eyebrow. “If so, then yes, yes I am wearing the dress.”

 

“Great! I know Graham will _love_ it.” Regina had decided that Kathryn’s enthusiasm for this “date” far surpassed her own.

 

“I’m not going to be out past ten.” Regina groaned. “I’m so tired already.”

 

“Well, wake up, grandma!” Kathryn chuckled. “And it’s only seven thirty. What could possibly be making you so tired? Is it that girl you’re teaching?”

 

The mention of Emma, even as indirect as that, made Regina’s ears perk up. “What? No, of course not. What could you possibly mean by that?”

 

“Nothing, just that she seems to be taking a lot out of you lately.” Kathryn replied. “Maybe you should stop seeing her so often. You’d get more sleep that way.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes. “That may actually be in the cards.”

 

“Good.” Kathryn said. “And I mean really, how many kids need to have a private piano lesson _every day_ for an hour? On top of that temp job you’re working yourself to the bone.”

 

“She’s not a kid.” Regina was surprised that those were the first words to come out of her mouth.

 

“Pardon?” Kathryn sounded distracted.

 

“Nothing,” Regina huffed out. “Do I _have_ to go on this date, Kathryn?”

 

“Stop it,” Kathryn ordered. “You already have the dress on. I can guarantee that you look incredibly hot in it. And he is picking you up at eight.”

 

Regina groaned again. “Fine.”

 

“Oh, cheer up. He’s ridiculously handsome and you are going to thank me for this.”

 

“Oh, of course.” Regina drawled and rolled her eyes.

 

“That’s the spirit.” Kathryn teased.

 

“Bye, Kathryn.” Regina hung up and tossed her phone on the bed.

 

….

 

Emma almost violently shut her geology textbook. Her foster parents had asked her if she wanted to go bowling with the other kids that night, like they did every Friday, but Emma politely declined. She couldn’t imagine being around people in her state. She was frustrated, in more ways than one.

 

Regina had pushed her against the piano, kissed her everywhere. How was Emma supposed to recover from that? All she could think of was Regina’s lips latched onto her neck and her skilled hands moving up her sides. But most of all, Emma couldn’t stop replaying when Regina placed her hand over her own. During those few minutes when Regina’s hands guided her own, Emma was sure that they had made a connection. She could feel Regina’s eyes on her the entire time.

 

Emma stood up from the bed and she walked over to her window. Her eyes scanned over the street. The sun had already gone down and the cars’ lights zoomed by. Emma leaned against the window frame, watching the cars pass. She couldn’t help but wish that Regina was in one of those cars, and she would pull up in her drive way.

 

All Emma wanted was another opportunity to talk to Regina about the kiss. She watched her first chance walk out of her living room seconds after it happened and she couldn’t let that be how things ended. She felt in too deep.

 

It was insane, and Emma knew it. To fall so hard for someone in such a short period of time was emotional torture, but Emma had felt something for Regina after the first _hour_ of knowing the woman.

 

Emma turned to face her bed. Her textbooks and loose-leaf notebook were scattered across her comforter. Homework was all Emma could think to do in order to keep her mind off of Regina. She sighed and slinked back to the bed, collapsing onto it. She picked up a pen and opened to a clean sheet of notebook paper.

 

 

….

 

 

Regina’s head snapped to her door when she heard someone knocking. She was sitting on her couch, reading a book, when Graham arrived. After inhaling deeply and attempting to pull her dress down to cover a little more skin, Regina answered the door.

 

Standing on the other side of the door was a tall, dark haired man with a charming five o’clock shadow. He was wearing an almost sheepish smile. Regina gave him a polite smile back and took his outstretched hand.

 

“Graham,” Graham said as he shook Regina’s hand. Regina noticed how his eyes passed over her figure appreciatively. She felt complimented, though it wasn’t as invited as those kinds of looks usually were.

 

“Regina,” She replied. After Regina let go of his hand, Graham spoke again.

 

“You’re just as beautiful as Kathryn described.” Graham said with a disbelieving tone. Regina wasn’t sure how to respond to that but she smiled anyway.

 

“Thank you,” She replied. She let her gaze run over Graham as well. Kathryn was right; he was handsome. But Regina knew that good looks weren’t always enough.

 

….

 

“So, Kathryn told me that you work at the court house?”

 

Regina raised her eyes from her plate of food. She had to admit; Graham was trying. She set her fork down and patted the sides of her lips with her serviette. Graham took her to a nice restaurant that relied mostly on candlelight to illuminate the space. The menu was lined with expensive salads and entrees. Regina recognized his effort, but wasn’t entirely impressed.

 

“Yes,” Regina gave him a patient smile. “I file paperwork and go on coffee runs for the mayor.”

 

Graham chuckled at Regina’s cheeky reply. “Well, everything is important, right?”

Regina nodded and bit another piece of chicken off of her fork. After she was done chewing and swallowed, she took a sip of wine. She hoped it wasn’t incredibly obvious that she was trying to stall any further conversation. Graham was nice enough, his conversation was simply very dry.

 

“I hear you also play the piano.”

 

Regina almost spit up a little bit of her wine but lifted her serviette to her lips just in time. She internally kicked herself for that. Was it really that easy? One mention of something that indirectly referenced the young blonde and Regina _spits out_ her wine? She tried to calm her nerves before answering.

 

“Yes, I do.” She forced her friendliest smile. She wondered if Graham could tell how much her hands were shaking.

 

“And you give lessons, right?” Graham pressed, enjoying that he had caught on a subject that Regina seemed interested in.

 

“Yes, I do.” Regina replied through nearly gritted teeth. She knew she needed to change the subject quickly before her cheeks actually reddened.

 

“That has to be fun,” Graham urged. “Tell me about your students. Or student? How many kids do you teach?”

 

Regina inhaled deeply and she clenched her hands into fists on the table. “Well, I only teach one girl right now.” She was trying so hard to keep her cool. Graham hadn’t seemed to notice her discomfort. “Her name is Emma.”

 

Graham nodded and took another bite of food. Regina took that as a sign to keep going.

 

“She wasn’t very good at first, but she’s gotten a lot better. But not from all of my own doing; I can tell she works hard at it when I’m not around.” Regina was surprised at how easily the words were falling from her lips when just moments ago the thought of talking about Emma had almost paralyzed her. “And today,” Regina glanced down at the table, a small smile playing at her lips. “Today, she played _Clair de Lune_. It was beautiful.”

 

Graham watched as Regina tried to quell the smile on her lips but she knew that this Emma girl must mean a great deal to her. How nice, Graham thought, for a teacher to take such pride in her student.

 

….

 

“I had a wonderful time tonight.” Graham and Regina were standing outside of Regina’s apartment complex. Regina knew that Graham expected a kiss goodnight. From what she could tell he wasn’t the type of man who would take it without some kind of obvious permission.

 

“It was very nice to meet you, Graham.” Regina said. To Regina’s surprise, Graham stepped a foot closer to her. Regina looked up at him and by the gentle smirk on his lips; she could tell he was going in. Before she could protest, his lips were on hers. It was a gentle kiss. Graham then pulled away after a few seconds.

 

Regina stepped away politely. “Goodnight, Graham.”

 

Graham tipped his head to her. “Goodnight, Regina.”

 

Regina watched with a soft smile as Graham walked away and into the street. Then she entered her apartment building.

 

After coming into her condo, she threw her coat off. Quick heel clicks lead her to her bedroom. She immediately peeled the black dress off and kicked her shoes off across the room. Regina would have spent more than a few moments thinking about the kiss if it had been anything to think about. The fact that it wasn’t made Regina realize just how different it was from when she had kissed Emma. There was no fire or anything else with Graham. But when her lips had latched onto Emma’s, Regina was ready to take her on the piano in that moment.

 

Heat spread through her chest at the thought.

 

Regina found herself standing in her bedroom in only her bra and underwear, and she felt incredibly lonely. She crawled into her bed and hugged one of her pillows to her chest.

 

 

….

 

 

Monday morning came like every other one before it, but Emma Swan was more distracted than ever during math class. After the weekend that felt like it went on for weeks, she was ready to see Regina again. She needed to talk with the other woman. She also needed to kiss her again.

 

After school, Emma had nearly sprinted back to her house. The school was only five blocks from her home and she got there in the time it would take to walk three. She knew that Regina wouldn’t be there yet, but she had to mentally prepare.

 

Emma’s hands were shaking in anticipation, making it difficult for her to get her key into the lock. After jiggling the key a few times, she finally got the door open. Emma immediately ran up her stairs and to her room. She dropped her bag on the floor and found the book of sheet music where she had left it. The Friday night before, Emma had taken the book from the piano’s music stand and brought it up to her room to study every note of _Clair de Lune_ and _Für Elise_. That’s how she spent her weekend.

 

She wanted to know both pieces backwards and forwards. She spent the weekend playing the pieces over and over and over again. These two pieces were important to Regina for some reason, and Emma wanted to be able to see what Regina saw in them. Emma could tell that when Regina played the piano, she heard more than the notes in perfect harmony. Regina _felt_ something when she played. Emma was determined to do the same. She found herself craving to connect with Regina on every level.

 

Emma’s head snapped to her window when she heard the familiar sound of a car rolling up her driveway. She dropped the book on the bed and quickly made her way over to her window. When she looked out, she saw Regina climbing out of her car. Emma sucked in a breath as she watched Regina walk to her door. She was wearing a pair of slacks that hugged the curve of her behind in a way that was impossible to Emma to not notice. She also had on that same sweater that clung to her in the most deliciously tasteful way. Emma could feel her heart drop in her chest when she heard Regina open the door with the key that her foster mother had given her.

 

After smoothing out her shirt and pulling a small piece of lint off of her black leggings, Emma grabbed the book of music and started out of her room.

 

She caught sight of Regina as she was walking down the stairs.

 

Regina was standing in the front room and when her eyes fell on Emma, she immediately stiffened. Her eyes watched as Emma stilled on the stairs.

 

“Hi,” Emma was the first to speak.

 

“Hello,” Regina responded, clutching her bag in her hand. Emma watched with intimidated attention as Regina began stepping closer to the stairs. When she reached the foot of the stairs, Regina rested her hand on the railing. “I think we need to talk.”

 

Emma shifted her weight to the other hip. Regina watched how Emma’s hips moved and she forced herself to not find it enticing.

 

“Yes, we do.” Emma agreed. They were both silent for a few seconds. They were just studying each other, testing each other.

 

“Emma,” Regina inhaled, delaying the inevitable. “I don’t think I can give you lessons any longer.” Those words stung Emma, but she couldn’t say they were completely unexpected. When Emma didn’t respond, Regina continued. “I just think it would be better for both of us if we didn’t see each other anymore.”

 

Emma took two steps down on the stairs, her eyes locked on Regina’s the whole time. “Okay,” Emma smirked, confusing Regina. “But just let me show you one thing before you leave.” Regina furrowed her eyebrows questioningly.

 

“I…” Regina’s voice trailed off when Emma walked passed her and towards the living room. Regina followed.

 

Emma walked straight to the piano, trying to collect some confidence as she went. Regina stopped in the middle of the living room, deciding to watch Emma from a safe distance.

 

Emma sat down on the bench and put the music book on the piano’s tray. She flipped first to _Für Elise_. She could feel her fingers trembling as she set them very softly on the keys. Regina fixed her eyes at Emma’s back, ready. After inhaling deep enough for Regina to hear, Emma began playing.

 

Regina’s jaw went slack when she heard the sounds coming from the instrument. The piece resonated through the room with a skill that Regina didn’t expect. Emma had obviously been practicing. Regina couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face. Genuine happiness gushed in features.

 

Emma bit her bottom lip in close concentration as she played the last few measures of the piece, wanting desperately to get through the whole piece without a single mistake. When her finger pressed down the last key, she let out a breath of relief. It was perfect, or at least as close to perfect as Emma could get.

 

Regina watched as Emma began flipping through the pages again. Silence filled the room, only to be broken by the rustle of the pages.

 

When Emma had found the sheet music for _Clair de Lune_ , she straightened her back and inhaled deeply once more. Before beginning, Emma glanced at her right hand. Immediately, she could imagine Regina’s hand atop of hers, ready to guide her. Emma closed her eyes and took in one more breath before beginning.

 

Again, Regina was entranced by the music. What amazed and impressed her more than anything was Emma’s evident improvement. Regina lifted her fingers to lips when she began smile again. Pride as well as something else welled up in Regina’s heart. Without really noticing, Regina had taken a few steps across the living room while Emma was playing. Eventually, Regina found herself resting against the side of the piano, watching Emma with a new interest. She set her bag on the floor next to her stilettoed feet.

 

When Emma noticed Regina coming closer, she felt a familiar heat rising in her chest. Then, Regina was leaning against the piano, watching her. It was unalike every other time Regina had observed her playing, though. Emma could tell that Regina’s interest was due to something more than the music. When Emma hit the last note, she didn’t look up to Regina immediately. She let the last singular note ring in the room for a few long moments.

 

Regina’s soft eyes studied Emma. Slowly, she leaned forward towards Emma. The younger woman looked at her then. Regina immediately recognized the look in Emma’s eyes. It was the same look she saw right before she left that Friday. It was an intense yearning. Regina’s jaw clenched for a moment before she reached out a hesitant hand to push a fallen piece of hair behind Emma’s ear. Regina drank in the way Emma was watching at her. In those few seconds, everything else she had said or thought before didn’t matter.

 

Emma gulped silently. The look in Regina’s eyes was unmistakable. Emma glanced at Regina mouth. The way she bit her bottom lip wantonly was unmistakable as well.

 

“Regina…” Emma began but was cut off by Regina’s lips pressing fully into hers. Emma’s eyes shut immediately and reached out a hand to grab for Regina. Seamlessly, Regina slid onto the bench, straddling it. Her hands flew to Emma’s waist, pulling the younger woman to her with ravenous enthusiasm. Emma lifted on of her legs over the bench to straddle it as well. Again, she felt Regina’s lips trail away from her mouth and to her neck. Emma gasped when Regina’s fingers began playing against the waistband of her leggings.

 

Then abruptly, Regina stopped. Emma groaned. _Not again_.

 

Regina lifted her lips to Emma’s ear. “Where is everyone? We’re not going to be walked in on, right?”

 

Emma placed her hand on the back of Regina’s neck and urged her forward again. “No one will be home for hours.”

 

“Good,” Regina whispered huskily into Emma’s ear. “Because I don’t think I can handle being interrupted again.” Those words alone caused a rush of heat to dip between Emma’s legs.

 

Regina continued her hand’s voyage down the front of Emma leggings. One under her underwear, Regina’s hand ran over Emma’s smooth skin. Regina couldn’t stifle the moan that passed over her lips. Emma’s eyes were screwed shut, her body already aching in anticipation. Regina’s lips caught Emma’s again for a few moments before she pressed a daring middle finger against Emma’s clit.

 

Emma threw her head back and tightened her grip on Regina’s shoulders. Quiet gasps escaped Emma’s throat as Regina began messaging at just he right speed. Emma chuckled to herself momentarily when she realized why Regina was so good with pacing musical notes.

 

“Regina,” Emma moaned into the other woman’s ear as she began to speed up. Emma started to ride Regina’s hand, trying to thrust her hips in order to gain more friction. Regina placed her other hand on Emma’s lower back.

 

“Move up,” Regina said huskily into Emma’s ear. Emma didn’t understand at first but then she felt Regina pressing her closer by her lower back. Emma lifted her hips and in a few smooth motions had managed to straddle Regina on the piano bench.

 

Emma tangled her hands in Regina’s short locks as she continued to kiss the woman under her.

 

Regina held Emma’s hip with one hand and teased Emma’s entrance with the other. After a few minutes of agonizing built up, she had caused Emma to enter a pleading state.

 

“ _Regina_.” The blonde huffed into Regina’s ear. “ _Please_.”

 

At those words, Regina’s lips latched onto Emma’s neck as she buried two long fingers within her soaked core. The sounds that vibrated in Emma’s throat were absolutely delicious and Regina swallowed each of them.

 

Emma thrust her hips forward, effectively riding Regina’s hand. Each thrust was met with Regina’s thumb grazing Emma’s clit.

 

Regina could feel Emma’s walls tightening and her breath catching in her throat with each thrust. She took this as a sign to speed up.

 

When Regina’s fingers started to reach farther and thrust harder, Emma let out a deep throat moan that was enough to soak the brunette completely.

 

And then Regina heard it again; Emma’s whimper. She knew that Emma was close.

 

“Come on, Emma.” Regina’s urged as she nibbled on Emma’s earlobe and ran her hand up and under Emma’s top. In one smooth motion she was palming Emma’s bare breast in her hand, kneading it and running her thumb over her incredibly erect peak. Emma whimpered again and her hips began to pick up speed. Regina knew that it was only matter of moments now.

 

Emma kept rocking against Regina’s hand until she felt a Regina’s fingers curl within her. In that moment, a wave of sensation shot up her body, claiming every inch in its conquest. She cried out and buried her face in Regina’s brown locks. Emma clutched Regina’s shoulder with one hand and the other tangled deeper into Regina’s hair.

 

Regina’s hand returned to Emma’s hip, and gently guided her as Emma continued to slowly rock against her hand. After a few more seconds, Emma slumped against Regina, breathing heavily.

 

Gently, Regina pulled her now soaked fingers from Emma’s core. Emma lifted her head and looked closely as Regina lifted her fingers to her own lips. With wide eyes, Emma watched Regina clean off her fingers; eyes locked with here own the entire time.

 

Emma scooted back on the seat so that she was sitting on the bench once more. Her legs were still rested on top of Regina’s.

 

Regina still held Emma’s hip with one hand, not wanting to let go of the younger woman just yet. They took a few minutes to just sit like that, enjoying the tranquility of that moment.

 

“So,” Regina said, filling the calming silence. “From what I’ve just heard, I don’t think you even still _need_ a piano instructor.” A smile tugged at Emma’s lips.

 

“Perhaps not,” Emma agreed nonchalantly. She took one of Regina’s hands in her own and intertwined their fingers. “But you know, I _am_ glad I gave you a chance.”

 

Regina chuckled, remembering back to the first conversation they had shared. “Yea,” She placed her finger and thumb under Emma’s chin and tipped it up so that their eyes met. “Me too.”


End file.
